


You Look Wonderful Tonight

by videogamedoc87



Category: Critical Role (Web Series) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 06:40:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20737871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/videogamedoc87/pseuds/videogamedoc87
Summary: Written for a prompt on the kinkmeme. Thanks prompter! And thanks to my favorite shame pit roommate for encouraging me and looking it over for me.





	You Look Wonderful Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt on the kinkmeme. Thanks prompter! And thanks to my favorite shame pit roommate for encouraging me and looking it over for me.

It starts with a bit: an ad read that obviously required Sam to dress up like a slightly demented June Cleaver, complete with pearls and a perfectly curled blonde wig. His makeup was a little rushed, so the lipstick smeared the minute he took a drink from his flask. 

“Oh my God, you look so ridiculous drinking out of that giant thing while looking like _ that, _” Travis says, barely holding back a fit of giggles when he looks over. 

Sam gives him his best grin and Travis shakes his head, “Nope. With your lipstick smeared half across your face I keep thinking you’re going to start screaming about wire hangers.” 

“I don’t know; I think you look very fetching, wife.” Liam says with a grin and Sam rolls his eyes. 

“I’m ‘wife’ now, huh?” Sam says.

“What do you expect when you dress like something out of a 1950s Frigidaire ad?” Liam replies. 

Matt manages to corral them back to the story, but Sam can feel Liam looking at him every so often, and the glances he catches are a mixture of soft and aroused which make Sam shiver. When the break comes, Liam gently snags Sam’s wrist and pulls him off down a hallway. 

“Give us a twirl. I didn’t get to see the whole get up before we were at the table.” 

Sam does a slow spin and Liam wolf whistles at him, which makes Sam blush slightly. 

“I guess you approve then?”

Liam steps closer to him, wrapping an arm around Sam’s waist and pulling him close, “Very much. You look gorgeous.” He leans and presses a gentle kiss to Sam’s cheek. “I don’t want to smudge your lipstick anymore than it already is. Are you going to stay dressed up for the second half of the game?” 

“I don’t think so. I mean it’s kind of fun just to fuck with Matt’s head but I desperately want to put some jeans on.”

“That’s a shame. I like you in this outfit. Wife,” Liam says with a grin and another kiss to Sam’s cheek before he heads off, leaving Sam a little confused and very turned on. 

The idea sticks in the back of his mind for days afterwards, with fantasies of playing housewife for Liam seeping into his dreams. He’d bought the whole outfit for the ad off of Amazon, but he kinda wants something that fits him better, since it was more costume than actual outfit. He manages to convince Q to take his measurements-- “Is this for another of your terrible ads?” “Um, no?” “Uh huh.”-- and if he maybe spends too much time researching rockabilly fashion and ordering a better quality wig, well, that’s his business, right? The one thing he’s getting a little stuck on is underwear. He’d just worn his normal boxer briefs during the stream, but he kind of wants to go all out for Liam. 

“Shit. Shit,” Sam curses, tugging at the panties he’d ordered off Amazon. They’re too tight and riding up in all the wrong places, and he flops backward on the bed with a huff after tossing them to the floor. Q is off on another job and he really doesn’t want to text her to ask if he can just borrow some of hers, plus he’s not sure if those would fit either. That conversation terrifies him, so he goes for his next best option, Laura. 

_Help. I need your advice._

_Okay, cryptic much. What’s up?_

_Are you busy? Can you come over?_

_Sure, give me like half an hour. _

_Thanks, you’re the actual best *harp music* Laura Bailey. _

Laura knocks on the door about forty five minutes later and hugs Sam, tickling his sides just to hear him squeak. 

“So, what’s up?” Laura asks, kicking off her sandals and curling into a corner of the couch.

“Okay, so you can’t laugh, alright?”

“Oh Samuel. You can’t say that; it’s guaranteed to make me laugh more,” Laura says with a giggle. 

“Fine. Fine. Okay, okay okay okay. I...I want to...to dress up for Liam?” Sam says, voice going squeaky at the end of the sentence. 

“You called me over to talk to me about the weird sex stuff you do with my twin? Seriously?”

“Come on, Laura. I seriously need your help, okay? Q is out of town and I didn’t know who else to ask,” Sam whines, cheeks going bright red. 

Laura takes a deep breath and sits up a little straighter, “Okay. I’m listening.”

“So, that uh, that housewife outfit I wore? For the ad read? Liam seemed really into it? And I maybe bought a nicer dress and a better wig and now I’m stuck on underwear choices.” 

“You want my advice on sexy underwear that you can use to seduce Liam?” Laura asks, and Sam nods, which sends her into a giggle fit. She falls over, clutching her sides as she laughs. 

“Fine, it was a stupid idea. Nevermind. Forget I asked.” Sam says sulkily. 

“No! No I just had to get it out of my system, I swear. What, uh, what were you thinking?” Laura says, taking some deep breaths to try and calm down. 

“I don’t know? Maybe something lacy? I tried to order some stuff from Amazon but nothing fits right.”

“Well, that’s your first mistake; Amazon is not the place to order women’s underwear. Do you know your measurements? I can always just go pick some stuff up and bring it back here. But you’ll have to try them on,” Laura says, looking more thoughtful. 

“Like, so you can see?” Sam squeaks. 

“Yes! Come on, you have worn next to nothing on stage where I _ sat right next to you. _How is this any different?” 

“I--it just is! But, fine. Okay, I’ll do it.” Sam says, pulling out his phone. “I am texting you my measurements. I got Q to help with that when I was looking at dresses.” 

“I want to see that too! Can I? Please?” Laura asks, batting her eyelashes at him, her best pout on her face. 

“Oh fine. Stop looking at me like I just ate the last chocolate iced donut. Geez,” Sam mutters. 

Laura squeals happily and heads out, with Sam waiting nervously for her to come back. There’s some texting back and forth about colors and materials, and Sam is starting to regret letting Laura have his credit card when she finally comes back. 

“Oh my god, did you buy the whole damn store?” Sam asks when he sees the numerous bags in her hands. 

“No, but I might’ve bought myself a thing or two as payment. Now come on, let’s have a fashion show,” Laura says, dragging him into the bedroom. 

**

Sam wipes sweaty palms on his jeans before taking a deep breath and opening his text thread with Liam. 

_Hey, so Q is still off on a job and the kids are up in Big Bear with their grandparents and I was wondering if you wanted to come over after the game tonight? Maybe stay for a couple of days?_

_I think that’s doable. Let me check with the wife, _ Liam sends back and Sam paces a little as he waits for another response. _ Amy says she thinks she can live without me for a couple of days. Should I bring anything? _

_Just yourself. Maybe some bourbon. You always have better bourbon than I do._

_It’s a date, _Liam replies and Sam grins to himself. 

Thursday’s game runs longer than usual and Sam and Liam are both too tired to do much more than make out a little before they both pass out, Liam curled around Sam. 

“I think I’m going to cook something fancy for us tonight,” Sam says the next morning as he sits in the kitchen drinking coffee and watching Liam do push-ups in the living room. 

“Fancy, huh? Should I have brought a suit?” Liam grunts, hair hanging in his face as he pushes himself back up and into a sitting position. 

“Not that kind of fancy; your normal geek dad chic should be fine,” Sam says and Liam gives him the finger as he stands up and comes into the kitchen, stealing Sam’s mug out of his hand. 

“Ugh. How the fuck do you drink it that sweet?” Liam mutters, shaking out his arms before he pours himself some coffee. 

“You’ve literally known how I drink my coffee for _ years _and yet you still make that face every time you steal mine,” Sam says, basking in the sheer domesticity of his current situation. 

They part ways after breakfast, Liam pushing Sam against the wall of the bedroom and kissing him deeply, one hand groping his ass before he has to leave for work. Sam flops down on the bed and whines, trying to will his cock to calm down before he has to leave too. He’s nervous all day, stressing about whether Liam is even going to like it or not. 

_He’s going to hate it. Why did I think this was a good idea? _Sam texts Laura around lunchtime. 

_He’s not going to hate it; stop being so dramatic. Liam is going to be so into it; I saw how he was looking at you when you wore that outfit for the ad read. Trust me. _Laura sends back and Sam huffs, running a hand through his hair. 

Sam has managed to finagle his schedule so he gets off work just after lunch, and he hurries home, wanting to make sure everything is perfect when Liam gets there. It’s almost 6 when Liam texts to say he’s heading home. At home, Sam smooths down the skirt of his dress, squirming when the plug he’d put in shifts inside him. He’s incredibly nervous and he flits around the house, pouring Liam a bourbon and going to wait in the kitchen. 

“Honey, I’m home!” Liam calls out as he comes in the door. 

“I’m in the kitchen,” Sam calls back, pitching his voice a little higher than normal. 

“Sammy? You okay? Your voice sounds--” Liam trails off as he steps into the kitchen and sees Sam.   
  
“Um, hi?” Sam says as he turns around, glass in hand. “Here you go, darling; I went ahead and poured this for you.” 

Liam’s eyes go dark as he stalks across the kitchen towards Sam, taking the glass and setting it down on the counter before pulling Sam into his arms. “What a thoughtful wife I have,” Liam purrs, leaning in to kiss Sam on the cheek. 

“You--you don’t hate it?” Sam asks, voice unsure. 

“Hate it? Oh sweetheart, no. I love it. You look absolutely gorgeous,” Liam says, stroking Sam’s face. 

Liam leans in and kisses Sam, one hand running up his thigh and under the layers of tulle until he finds something satiny. He pulls away from the kiss and raises an eyebrow at Sam before dragging him into the living room and gently pushing him onto the couch. 

“Liam -- Liam, what are you doing?” Sam asks as Liam drops to his knees, hands pushing Sam’s thighs apart before gathering his skirt up. 

“I’m wondering how many layers there are to this; this is worse than Amy’s wedding dress,” Liam mutters before making a noise of triumph when he manages to get it all gathered up so he can see what Sam is wearing underneath. “You always look so good in purple,” Liam purrs, one hand holding the skirt while the other gropes Sam through the purple satin panties he’s wearing. 

Sam whimpers, hips rocking up into Liam's hand. He's been some form of turned on since he started getting ready and there's already an obvious wet spot on the front of his panties. Liam's thumb rubs at the head of Sam's cock before he dips his head down to suck at it through the satin and he grins when Sam lets out a strangled moan. 

"Oh fuck. Liam. Liam I--" Sam moans again when Liam tugs his panties down his thighs and lets the skirt settle over his head before sliding his mouth down Sam's cock. 

Sam can feel his cheeks going red when he looks down and can see Liam's head moving under the skirt of his dress. It's obscene in the best way and Sam slides one smooth shaven leg over Liam's shoulder, keeping him close. Liam pops back out after a few minutes, breathing rapidly as he looks up at Sam. 

"We're in our 40s and you've talked about your pooping habits on streaming media, not to mention coming out on stage in front of a live audience wearing gold fuck-me boots and a light up ball over your junk. And this is making you blush?" Liam says.

"It's the--the dress and the way you had your head under my skirt like we're in a hotel room after prom. And just this whole thing? I think I really like playing housewife," Sam admits, cheeks flushing even more. 

Liam's grin turns wicked, "You liked it when I was under your skirt? Did it make you feel a little bit naughty, wife? Your husband on his knees for you, eating you out because you've been such a good girl?" 

"I--yes," Sam says, red lips falling open on a moan when Liam trails soft bites up his inner thigh before tugging the panties back up. "What? I thought--but I wanted to--" Sam stammers as Liam stands up and fetches his glass of bourbon from the kitchen. 

"I know exactly what you want, Wife. And don't worry that pretty little head of yours, you're going to get it. But not until after we've had dinner. You promised me fancy." 

Sam huffs but stands and awkwardly walks to the kitchen, grateful that he hadn't gone for heels with this outfit. It's bad enough his cock is trapped against wet satin that rubs with every step and Sam has to lean his forehead against the cool surface of the fridge, muttering quietly about mean husbands. 

He's rinsing lettuce for salad, about an hour later, when he feels two hands slide around his hips. 

"I'm trying to fix dinner. Shoo," Sam says. 

"Mmm. I was in the bedroom, being a bit nosy, and I noticed that your favorite plug isn't in its box. And I got to thinking about where it could be and I wanted to test my theory," Liam says, lips pressed to Sam's ear as one hand slides up the back of Sam's thigh. 

"I don't know what you're talking about. I am--ah!" Sam gasps when Liam twists the plug inside him with one hand. 

"Seems my theory was correct. I was wrong earlier; you are a very naughty girl," Liam growls. 

Sam’s knees turn to jelly as Liam’s free hand moves around to his front, thumb rubbing at just the head of his cock where it pokes above the waistband of his panties. He lets out a whimper when Liam trails kisses and then soft bites across Sam’s bare shoulders. It’s an exquisite kind of torture and Sam’s knuckles turn white as he grips the edge of the counter just to keep himself upright. Suddenly Liam moves away, stepping back and Sam lets out a noise of disappointment. 

“You’re entirely too much fun to tease, Wife. I’ll aerate the wine while you finish dinner,” Liam says and Sam curses Liam under his breath as he hears him walk away.

Dinner is a haze. Sam knows he made something delicious, but Liam keeps _ groping _ him under the table, hand sliding up Sam’s thigh to rest right at the top, thumb rubbing gently, and it’s all Sam can do not to just fall to his knees and beg Liam to fuck him right there on the kitchen table. Knowing his wife would absolutely murder him is the only thing stopping him (if he’s honest with himself) but the dark looks Liam keeps throwing him aren’t helping. 

“I’ll handle the dishes; you go to the bedroom and wait for me. And no touching yourself; be a good girl,” Liam says, kissing Sam on the cheek. “Hmm. You should take this lovely wig off and fix your lipstick, it’s a little smudged,” he says as he gently tugs on a curl. 

“Oh--okay,” Sam stammers out as he stands and heads to the bedroom. 

He takes his wig off and fixes his makeup, redoing his eyeliner and lipstick before perching on the edge of the bed. It feels like hours before he hears Liam’s footsteps come down the hall and he fidgets with his skirt, fluffing it out around his thighs as Liam appears in the doorway. 

“Look at you, my gorgeous girl,” Liam coos, stepping close to the bed and running a hand through Sam’s still sweaty hair. 

Sam feels his cheeks flush and Liam grins down at him, thumb rubbing at his jawline. He leans down and kisses Sam roughly, the hand in his hair tightening until Sam whimpers into Liam’s mouth. Liam pulls away, breathing heavily, a wicked grin on his face. 

"Hands and knees for me sweetheart.” Liam says, hands guiding Sam into position before he flips the skirt of Sam’s dress up over his ass. 

“Don’t -- I mean, shouldn’t I get undressed?” Sam asks, looking back over his shoulder. 

“No. I like you just like this. I want to ruin you in this gorgeous dress,” Liam growls, tugging Sam’s panties down just enough that he can gently pull the plug out and set it aside. 

Sam moans when two slick fingers push into him, his elbows giving out when Liam twists his fingers just right. His face winds up pushed into the pillows, ass in the air, his cheeks hot as Liam adds a third finger.

“You’re so wet for me pretty girl. So wet and ready for my cock,” Liam says as the fingers disappear from inside him. 

“Please. Please Liam. Please fuck me,” Sam begs as Liam’s hands wander across his ass, smacking it just hard enough to leave a faint pink handprint behind. 

“I don’t know. I’m enjoying hearing you beg for my cock.” 

“Liam. Liam, please fuck me. Da--” he trails off as he realizes just what he was about to say, burying his face in the pillow in embarrassment. 

“I didn’t quite catch that, what did you say?” Liam’s voice is low and rough, that particular brand of commanding that he pulls off so well and Sam wishes it didn’t work quite as good as it does. 

“I--I said, um, Daddy, please fuck me?” Sam gets out in a rush, voice muffled somewhat by the pillow. 

A hand tangles in Sam’s hair and pulls his head up, making him gasp. “I think I need to hear that one more time.” Liam purrs, biting at the back of Sam’s shoulder. 

“Fuck me, Daddy. Please?” Sam says, voice breathy. 

“Good girl,” Liam says, releasing the grip on Sam’s hair.

Sam can hear the sounds of Liam slicking his own cock and then a hand holds his hip as Liam pushes into him. He lets out a moan, hands gripping the pillow under him as Liam sets a quick, sharp pace with his hips. 

“Ah!” Sam cries out when Liam’s hand smacks his ass, leaving the skin red. 

“Mmm. You make the best noises, pretty girl. My gorgeous wife, all dressed up for me.” Liam purrs as he fucks Sam hard, hands gripping Sam’s hips tight. 

Liam shifts the angle of his thrusts until Sam cries out, grinning when he shudders under him. 

“Touch yourself for me, pretty girl. I want you to come all over this pretty dress.” 

Sam reaches down and wraps a hand around his cock, stroking himself quickly. It’s not going to take long for him to come after the buildup from the entire day and the way that Liam is fucking him. He cries out sharply as he comes all over the inside of his dress. Liam doesn’t let up, continuing to fuck Sam until he comes inside him with a deep growl. He pulls out and moves off the bed, reaching out to brush a hand over Sam’s hair when he whines. 

“I’ll be right back, just want to get something to clean you up. Can’t have my pretty wife sleeping all sticky,” Liam says as he heads to the bathroom. 

He comes back and helps Sam get undressed, chuckling when Sam grumbles about the state of his dress. 

“I’ll get it cleaned for you. Because I definitely want to see you in it again,” Liam says as he lays down and Sam immediately wraps around him like an octopus. 

“I--thank you for this. For indulging me,” Sam says. 

“Oh it wasn’t exactly a hardship. I like you all dressed up like that, or when you’re schlubbing around in sweatpants and a t-shirt you’ve had since college. No matter what you wear, I love you,” Liam murmurs, kissing the top of Sam’s head. 

“Love you too,” Sam mutters back, eyes falling shut as Liam sings quietly, “You look wonderful, tonight.”


End file.
